List of Philippine Fake News websites
Since when Rodrigo Duterte was elected as the President of the Republic of the Philippines thanks to his supporters, trolls and fake news who made him into office, This article lists the fake news websites in the Philippines, By New York Times contributor Miguel Syjuco's account, President Rodrigo Duterte benefited from a disproportionate amount of complimentary fake news compared to his opponents. The pro-Duterte propaganda spread across Filipino social media include fake endorsements from prominent public figures like Pope Francis and Angela Merkel. Duterte's own campaign was responsible for a portion of the misinformation spread during the election; according to a study from Oxford University's Computational Propaganda Research Program, Duterte's campaign paid an estimated $200,000 for dedicated trolls to undermine dissenters and disseminate misinformation in 2016. The Catholic Church in the Philippines has also released a missive speaking out against it. Why It's Rotten # They are the ones who put him to the office by making Fake news and propaganda through the internet. # They are responsible for making fake news and propaganda about him on Social media like Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, Tumblr, Blogspot and fake news websites mostly about Duterte's presidency. ## This is the reason why they are called as Dutertards or dutertrolls by the people who are pissed on them especially on the social media. # During the campaign some of his supporters launched a massive campaign against his opponents during the election by making fake news, misinformation and Black propaganda where they praise Duterte's "Achievements" during his time as a mayor of Davao city. ## In fact they attack and insult Duterte's opponents during the 2016 Filipino presidential election. ## They are responsible for trolling his opponents. ## They make lies and false information about his opponents (like Mar Roxas and Grace Poe). # They make Photoshop propagandas about Duterte, this is the reason why Filipino people are easily fooled by the false information without any proof or sources. ## One example is a non-Duterte supporter nor a fictional character edited his photo with "Im a filipino and my President is Duterte!/Ako ay Filipino, at ang President ko ay si Duterte!" or Stephen Curry's no. 30 Jersey with DU30 sign and etc. ## Much worse is that his supporters are uploading videos out of him on YouTube mostly in CAPITALIZED LETTERS and clickbait thumbnails, but the video contains of his speeches from his previous speech from the mainstream media (like ABS-CBN, TV5, GMA, CNN Philippines and etc). ### Much worse is that during the battle of Marawi, most of his fanboys uploaded the actual combat scene of the Philippine Military on YouTube (recycling previous news reports) by adding Clickbait thumbnails of military equipment that the Philippine military never used! # They act like SJWs! they also share similarities to Trump supporters. # When he was elected, many of his supporters celebrated that but they keep bashing the supporters of his opponents, despite that many of the supporters of his opponents are accepted their defeats and conceeded. # When Facebook took down and purged all Pro-Duterte pages, most of his supporters and trolls are outraged as they also blamed the Liberal Party or " Dilawans " for purging most of the pages, Say how does the Philippine Liberal Party paid the social media company even they are not involved on Facebook's purge even though that FB is an independent social media company/website! # Most of them are blind to the facts and everything what the opposition said. # They don't know anything about the politics and most of them are paid trolls. Category:Propagandist Sites Category:Hate websites Category:SocJus Websites Category:Corruption in Staff Management Category:Mean sprited websites Category:Reliable Sources That Don't Qualify As Reliable Sources